The present invention relates to the use of aqueous-based polymer compositions containing a first component bearing reactive functional groups that are post-reacted with other functional groups in a second component to promote crosslinking during application of the aqueous composition to a substrate to form a protective film. Formulated compositions of the present invention are particularly useful in polish and coating compositions where the combination of detergent resistance and removability are desirable.
Conventional polish and coating applications, where durability and toughness are important, use polymers involving metal ion crosslinking agents. For example, the use of mixed (divalent/monovalent) metal ion crosslinked polymers has provided a dramatic improvement in gloss and durability properties compared to conventional zinc ion (divalent) crosslinking chemistry.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,252,696, 5,468,804 and 5,670,600 disclose the use of polyisocyanates as one binder component in two-component coating compositions where the second binder components (containing hydroxyl groups) have number average molecular weights up to 50,000.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,360 discloses the preparation of single-component coating compositions where a polyurethane modified with carboxyl groups is crosslinked with a polyvalent metal ion before application of the coating to a substrate. EP 367,812 discloses the preparation of single-component coating compositions where a polyacrylate is polymerized in the presence of a polyisocyanate to provide crosslinking before application of the coating to a substrate.
Current, non-metal crosslinked, single-component aqueous based polymers are known to be sensitive to scratching and pad swirling from buffing and burnishing pads used to maintain the polish coating during floor maintenance procedures. The pad scratching phenomenon is believed to be due to poor film toughness. The problem addressed by the present invention is to provide a process for formulating a coating composition, particularly floor polish, that is highly durable to wear and resistant to washing with detergents, but is readily removable with stripper.